


Web of Lies

by viv_is_spooky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Michael & Annabelle are small business owners, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Spiral-Web collaboration, and maybe trapping people in their boutique, can work in canon I think, just two tma fashion icons working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_is_spooky/pseuds/viv_is_spooky
Summary: There is a little boutique at the end of your street, oddly removed from any other businesses in the area.It looks like it’s been there forever.You’ve never seen it there before.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane & Michael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Web of Lies

There is a little boutique at the end of your street, oddly removed from any other businesses in the area.

_It looks like it’s been there forever._

_You’ve never seen it there before._

A sign above the door reads “Web of Lies” in intricate, almost illegible calligraphy. In fact, you’re not sure how you _can_ read it…

But there’s no use dwelling on that little oddity as you get closer to the shop, as you notice other interesting characteristics…

_The little spider in place of the dot on the “I” in “Lies.” Its legs seem to move ever so slightly in your peripheral vision if you turn your eyes away from it._

_The door painted in a beautiful, mesmerizing spiral pattern that draws you in until your nose almost hits its painted wooden surface._

_The way the squeaking of the door as you open it seems to **echo**._

You walk inside the shop, and the first thing you notice is that all of the corners seem to be filled with silvery cobwebs – _odd_ , you think to yourself, _since the rest of the shop seems to be very well maintained, even **pristine**_.

The second thing you notice is a tall, blonde man in a tie-dyed suit, standing perfectly still across the room. His hair is golden not just in color but in _sheen_ – it seems, somehow, to curl in and around itself more times than you can follow with your eyes.

“Welcome!” he says, his voice reverberating around the room as if it is being fed into a microphone and then out of a surround-sound system.

You look around. You see no speakers.

There is a certain… _fuzzy_ quality to the man, a buzz of static in the air around him as he continues to stand perfectly still.

 _Too_ still.

 _Inhumanly_ still.

You take a small step back and run into something – no, some _one_.

“Michael, stop scaring the customers,” comes a low, musical voice from behind you. A dark hand with long fingers and immaculate nails curls around your forearm, and you are turned to face a rail-thin young woman with close-cropped white-blonde hair and captivating eyes.

“I wasn’t even _doing_ anything, Annabelle,” Michael pouts, his voice still unnervingly seeming to come from all directions. 

Annabelle shoots Michael a glare that seems half-serious, half-playful.

You look between them, trying to figure out what to do with the situation, and notice the clothing displays of the store for the first time.

A rack of skirts draws you away from Annabelle, who releases her deceptively strong grip on your arm as you move. Each of them is long, crisscrossed with silvery spiderweb designs, and layered upon itself so that looking at any single one for more than five seconds makes your head spin. 

You glance over to a mirror that sits beside the rack of skirts and see Annabelle and Michael exchange a glance – a _knowing_ glance, like they’re in on something that you’re not.

A flash of concern finds its way into your mind, but is quickly drowned out by the screaming of your eyes as they catch sight of another rack of mesmerizing skirts.


End file.
